Judas's Kiss
by ParadiseAvenger
Summary: MOVED! Kairi had always thought there was a difference between LOVE and SEX, but when both come to her. Which of her precious friends will she choose? Partial AU. Adult themes. SoraXKairiXRiku triangle. Secret End Pairing. (10 Chapters.) MOVED!


So, at this point, everyone knows that I was forced to remove Lemon Island and its mature content due to the Eliminator Forum vicious attacking and trolling me. I'm going to move ALL my mature stories to a new website. If you're just as sick of this as I am, please join our cause to bring freedom back to Fanfiction!

**Avenger Forum link, remove spaces and *:** www. fanfiction. n*e*t /forum/Avenger/119079 (All information can be found in the Supporter forum.)

**The Rebellion Forum link, remove spaces and *:** www. fanfiction. n*e*t /forum/The-Rebellion/114259/ (Most forums are banding together here.)

**Petition for an MA rating link, remove spaces and *:** www. change. o*r*g /petitions/fanfiction-net-we-want-fanfiction-to-create-a-ma-rating

…

Anyway, I have **MOVED** this story **COMPLETELY** to another site. You can find this **STORY** and all its subsequent **UPDATES **here: h*t*t*p*:/archiveofourown. o*r*g/works/708321/chapters/1308487

I have the same penname there as I do here: ParadiseAvenger

X X X

The day had been cloudless and perfect, beautiful but sweltering hot. The white sand was burning hot except where the surf lapped at the shore, only there was a world cool. Hard-candy-colored shells stretched up on the sand, collected by children and young women. There was a collection of people playing volleyball at the net down by the boardwalk, restrooms, and indoor showers. Most of the scorching beach was empty with only umbrellas and towels spread out while people slathered on sunscreen. Everyone was down in the water, keeping cool.

Kairi, Riku, and Sora had spent the entire long hot day on the beach. They alternately huddled beneath Kairi's big umbrella, helping her smear sunscreen on her back, and playing in the cool sea. Kairi was insanely jealous of the way the boys' skin just bronzed and bronzed and bronzed while hers freckled and burned without sunscreen. But finally, the burning sun sank below the horizon, setting the sky on fire for the briefest moment before winking out completely. Then, the stars began to come out one by one.

Kairi flopped back on her towel and sighed in bliss. "That's more like it," she moaned and stretched out her arms. The fingers of her one hand found Riku's naked stomach and gave it a quick tickle.

Riku flailed in a rather undignified manner, squawking indignantly, and managed to jab Sora in the side of his head with his foot. Then, he got a hold of Kairi's hand and yanked it away from his stomach.

"What the heck was that for?!" Sora grumbled and put a hand to the side of his head. (He was lying opposite them, his feet up beside Kairi's head and his head at her feet. Riku was laying the same direction as Kairi, sandwiching her between them.)

"Sorry, Sora," Riku muttered and then growled, "Kairi tickled me."

Kairi reached for Sora with her other hand, got her fingers against his bare stomach, and tickled him too. Sora didn't flail like Riku did. He just lurched bolt upright, trapping Kairi's wrist between his bony knees, and then grinned at her mischievously. Beside her, Riku also sat up and they both smiled at her so that she felt like a juicy worm in the sights of a hungry bird.

"Um, I'm sorry, guys," she said sheepishly. "I just couldn't resist."

"Neither could we," Riku snickered.

Then, he and Sora tickled her mercifully. Kairi was squirming against them, screaming and struggling, begging for them to stop. Finally, Sora released her, taking pity. She smacked him upside his head for good measure and then whirled her fury on Riku. Sora was suddenly rather glad he had been the one to release her first as she smacked Riku brutally across the naked stomach. Finally, Riku released her as well, looking sheepish and apologetic.

Kairi got to her feet, put her hands on her hips, and glowered at both boys. "You jerks," she snapped. "Give me my towel! I'm going to shower!"

Sora got up from her towel, flipping himself over backwards. Then, he picked it up, shook off the sand, and handed it to her. She snapped it brutally from his hands, snatched her beach bag from the sand, and stormed off to the showers.

Riku watched her swishing hips and the way her damp bathing suit clung to the swell of her ass. "She's so sexy when she's pissed off," he said absently.

Sora sank down in the sand and folded his arms over his chest. "I'm glad you think so," he said flatly. "She's going to tan our hides when she gets back. You should apologize."

"Why do _I _have to apologize? You tickled her, too," Riku protested.

"Yeah, but she's not _my_ girlfriend," Sora said, raising his eyebrows.

Riku flopped back on the sand. "But I don't want to," he grumbled.

"Too bad," Sora said. "She's going to shower and only get madder."

Riku sighed heavily. He knew Sora was right. He just hated to admit it.

…

Kairi was the only one in the bathroom, everyone else having gone home for the day. She chose a shower stall and stripped off her bathing suit, watching a mess of sand fall to the floor before tossing it into the shower to be rinsed out. Then, she hung her towel on the hook just on the other side of the plain shower curtain. She ventured a hand beneath the spray, adjusted the temperature, and then stepped beneath the spray.

She bent over and picked up her bathing suit, rinsing it out beneath the spray of hot water. Some grains of sand swirled down the drain. She wrung it out, groped past the shower curtain, and set it down on the small bench beside her beach bag.

She tipped her head back, relishing the warmth of the water even after a day of baking in the sun. She scrubbed her fingers through her hair, rinsing out the salt, and ran her hands down her body to brush off the remnants of sand.

Kairi thought of the boys' hands on her body, tickling her belly and occasionally brushing her breasts. The heat of their skin on her was heavenly, soft fingertips digging into her ribcage.

She was ashamed to say that she had even enjoyed Sora's touch though he wasn't her boyfriend. Not that there was much to be ashamed of. Sora was a good-looking young man with shocking and beautiful eyes _and_ he was the Key Bearer, or had been when all that trouble was brewing, but all that was over now. A lot of girls would have lined up to be with him.

They would have lined up to be with Riku, too. He may have given his heart to the darkness, but he had come back. Sora had brought him back.

Kairi cupped her full breasts, feeling the weight of her womanhood in her hands. She pinched her nipples, tipping her head back beneath the spray in bliss, and rolled them between her fingers. The pleasure coiled hot and tingling in her womb, sending a rush of moisture to her nether region.

She imagined them touching her.

…

"Let's go," Sora said and began cranking down Kairi's umbrella.

Riku was still stretched out in the sand, sulking.

Sora tucked the umbrella under his arm, picked up Kairi's flip-flops, and straightened up. He loomed over Riku for a minute, glowering at him, and then put his bare foot in Riku's side. "Come on," he persisted. "Get up. Let's go. I'm saving your relationship."

Riku groaned, rolled over, and then got to his feet. He dragged, but did follow Sora up to the showers. For a moment, they sat outside the women's showers, waiting for Kairi to come out, but as the minutes dragged on, Riku grew impatient.

"What's taking her so long?" He demanded of Sora.

"She's taking her time thinking of ways to kill us," he said and tipped his head back against the wall. "Just relax."

Then, a loud moan reached their ears. Riku jolted out of his skin and Sora simply raised a questioning brow.

"I know what's taking so long!" Riku hissed. "Kairi's in there cheating on me!"

"Kairi wouldn't cheat on you," Sora said and stood up in case he needed to restrain Riku. He ran a hand through his wind hair, letting loose a shower of sand.

Riku began to pace back and forth and Kairi continued moaning, louder if possible.

"I'm going in. If she's cheating on me, I want to know," he said to Sora.

"Kairi wouldn't cheat on you," Sora repeated.

Riku turned his blazing green eyes to Sora. "How would you know?" he snapped and then walked into the women's showers.

Sora shifted from foot to foot nervously. He knew Kairi wouldn't cheat on Riku, but the situation certainly was suspicious. After a moment, he followed his friend into the women's showers, just in case something bad was happening. Riku had a fierce uncontrollable temper.

…

The entire bathroom was thick with steam, making the air swirly and misty. Kairi's moans were even louder inside where they echoed, reverberating off the walls and bouncing back to them. Riku was in the stall next to the one Kairi was in, standing on the small bench inside so he could peer into the shower.

"Sh-she's touching herself," Riku hissed.

Sora crossed his arms over his chest, not comfortable with the turn this was taking. "See. I told you she wouldn't cheat on you. Now, leave her alone. Let's go, Riku," he said.

"You've got to be kidding," Riku whispered to Sora. "My girlfriend is masturbating and I happen to be here. Do you think I'm not going to act on this situation?"

"If you knock on the door and ask her to let you in, she'll slap you senseless," Sora said plainly.

Riku looked at the small opening between the stall walls and the ceiling. He wouldn't be able to fit through that space and the one beneath the door was too small, too. Riku glanced at Sora, who was smaller and more slender than he was and made the puppy eyes that only Sora was patented for. It was kind of pathetic seeing Riku attempting it.

"Sora, my best friend in the whole world, will you shimmy under there and unlock the stall for me?"

"Jesus, Riku," Sora grumbled. "What are you going to do next? Invite me into a threesome with you and Kairi?"

Riku grinned, knowing Sora still had a secret crush on Kairi that he was steadily trying to grind into dust since she was now dating Riku. This offer would be something very hard for Sora to refuse: a single moment with the girl of his dreams to remember late at night.

"You're more than welcome to join us now," he murmured.

"You're serious?"

Riku nodded. His pants were already tight from listening to Kairi moaning. He would agree to pretty much anything Sora said right now.

Sora's cerulean eyes widened and he wet his lips. He glanced from the stall to Riku and back again. Then, he got down on his knees, slipped easily beneath the door, and Riku heard the lock slide back. Then, Sora was looking out at him and Kairi was oh-so available.

"I'll go in first and warm her up," Riku whispered to Sora. "You come in after she's warmed up to me."

Sora looked pale and a little nervous, but he nodded.

…

In the shower, alone and sated now, Kairi was washing her body again and rinsing between her long legs, singing and thinking.

She loved Riku. She was going to spend the rest of her life with him… _forever_. She was going to have children with him, grow old with him, be buried next to him. That was why she had sex with him… because she loved him.

But Sora…

She had been so horny that she didn't care what was going on at the time, but the second he slipped inside her, she was lost. It wasn't _sex_ with Sora. It was better. He lit her on fire, burned her from the inside out, made her blood sing and her heart soar. It was like nothing she had ever experienced with Riku.

She had always thought there was a clear difference between love and sex, that there was a line drawn in the sand between them and everything had its special place. But there, sandwiched between Riku and Sora, she realized that everything was very different that she had originally thought.

There wasn't a distinct line anymore…

X X X

And I removed the original mature content that was scattered throughout this chapter due to the trolls. Please join the cause to bring maturity to Fanfiction again. Or read this story and all its updates in its original version on Archive of Our Own.


End file.
